


Get Naked

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Bottom Zac, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Finger Sucking, Large Balls, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Rosebud Kink, Thongs - Freeform, Tights, Top Justin, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: Zac Efron & Justin Bieber are a popular go-go duo in WeHo gay night clubs, but people have no idea know what they are up to after their shows.





	Get Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/). This story is an AU.
> 
> (x) stands for a reference pic. Open it in a new window (right-click >> open link in new tab) to see the pic, so you're not redirected from this page.

Music filled the club, the sharp bass beat of «Freakshow» ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZILAl28Pc0)) by Britney Spears followed by «Get Naked (I Got a Plan)» ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMfjI9Xg5Rs)) providing the perfect accompaniment to the swaying bodies of the dancers. Classes clinked, wait staff moved through the crowd and the dim light hid all manner of sins, while spotlights illuminated the glistening bodies on stage.

Justin always felt in his element when performing, loving the way all eyes followed him and his partner as they gyrated across the stage. Up here, he had all the power, everyone wanted him and no one could have him, no one except Zac, but the audience didn’t know that. All they knew was that watching him move made them hard or wet in their pants and they’d gladly pay just to get a glimpse at them.

He couldn’t imagine what they’d pay to see what they got up to after the show. Glancing over to where Zac was standing, he had to smile. The burlier young man had his feet planted shoulder width apart and was bent over, muscular, oiled body gleaming. The position he was in let him smile at the crowd at the edge of the stage from between his knees, thick ass jiggling. The thin strip of his thong did nothing to cover his puffy mancunt, the cunt lips lewdly and slightly showing up between his cheeks. He loved seeing Zac in that position, loved fucking him as he curled over himself, sucking his own dick as Justin plowed his sloppy, gaping hole.

While he couldn’t fuck him right now, not on stage, they could play and he sidled over to Zac, grinding his trapped-in-fabric cock against the other boy’s ass. The Canadian flag thong he wore barely contained his throbbing, hard cock and he could feel Zac having a similar issue in his own American flag one. Their costumes (such as they were) were a play on the good relationship between their countries. Tonight Canada would be fucking the shit out of the USA though.

From the day they had met, Justin had wanted Zac and it hadn’t taken them long to discover they shared some… interests. The first time Justin had plowed Zac, the other boy’s mancunt had already been well fucked (he’d jokingly mentioned being a wide receiver in more ways than one for his high school football team) but it was Justin who had put solid effort into helping destroy his hole. Justin’s own hole was pretty used as well, currently stuffed with his favorite 3’ inch wide fat black butt plug which was made specially by Justin’s request, but his hole was nothing like Zac’s.

As he thrust against Zac, mock fucking him, Justin could feel the toy moving inside him, pushing out against his thong as his ass flexed, stretching the thin strip of red fabric. Casting a look back at the crowd, he sank to his knees and stuck his ass out at them, face rather temptingly close to Zac’s hole. On his knees, he began to bounce, twerking his huge ass, making the toy pump in and out of him and he heard a few gasps and moans and money was stuffed into the waist of his thong. Twerking his ass he let a guy from the crowd fist punch the base of his plug ([x](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fc443b2916c94ecd74509adb20b51f60/tumblr_oiz6zrpSJh1vds42co3_400.gif)). Feeling the plug getting in even deeper he gave the crowd a lustful smirk.

Seeing the positive response, Zac turned and knelt facing him, his own ass pointed to the crowd on the other side of the thin outcropping of the stage. People began shoving money into Zac’s thong as well and Justin could picture how he looked, bubble butt churning, cunt bulging out obscenely, possibly drooling a bit of juice.

It was all a little much and he reached out, grabbing the back of Zac’s neck and pulling him in for a deep, wet kiss, lapping at his thick tongue and moaning into his mouth. Zac came to him eagerly, hands running along Justin’s slick, tattooed body and the crowd cheered. Smirking against Zac’s lips, Justin pulled back and dragged Zac to his feet, grinding against him but not kissing him again. Keeping up the erotic display, their hands roamed, bulges rubbing against each other, speedos slipping down their hips to revealed carefully manscaped bushes, but nothing more.

Backing Zac against the pole, Justin grinned as Zac began to slide up and down it, his cheeks parted around the cool, silvery shaft. It looked like he was dancing, but Justin knew better, knew Zac was rubbing his cunt against it like a bitch in heat, smearing it liberally with his sticky ass juice. Pulling the thong string to the side and rubbing his cunt against the pole Zac was trying relieve the itch of having his hole finally stuffed, ass juice dripping out of his boycunt from overexcitement making a small puddle on the stage floor. Justin’s eyes finally met Zac’s and Justin smirked, mouthing, “Now clean up your mess.”

Knowing what Justin meant, Zac turned and let himself sink to his knees, tongue dragging along the messy pole, licking up the warm juices he had left behind. It was clear he was eager to do so, eyes heavy lidded and moaning, just loud enough for Justin and the crowd to hear through the music. As he put on this display, Zac reached down and squeezed his cock through the flag speedo, Justin doing the same as the song ended, signaling the end of their last dance of the night.

Sure, they could probably make a few hundred extra doing private dances, but Justin had other plans for Zac and they gathered their tips before departing the stage, ignoring the noises of disappointment from the crowd. They headed to their dressing room and Justin pulled Zac close for a minute, growing, “Leave the thong on.” Zac shivered and grinned at his tone, nodding as he put on nothing but his white converses and a thin white muscle tank top that Justin could see his hard nipples through. Justin himself as well donned nothing but calf high white Adidas socks over his favorite pair of white running Nike tights and white Yeezys, staying up shirtless. If he bent a certain way, the large plug in his ass was noticeable through the thin material of tights.

It wasn’t a long walk to Justin’s apartment and as soon as the elevator doors closed, Justin was on him, pushing Zac face first against the wall, a hand diving into the back of his thong and pulling the string aside. “I’m going to destroy your cunt tonight, slut,” he promised, three fingers sinking easily into the sloppy mess between Zac’s cheeks. “Gets me so hot, watching you display this for everyone to see.”

A moan escaped Zac and he whimpered as he was roughly fingered, but he arched his back, fucking himself on the probing digits. The elevator was slow, ascending to Justin’s floor at a snail’s pace. He didn’t mind though, as it gave him time to play with Zac, fingers drumming on his prostate, the motions of his hand making muffled, slurping sounds. Pulling his wet fingers free, Justin held them up to between Zac’s and his own nose, letting themselves get a musky smell of the slut’s hunk hole, inhaling all of it, before returning them to where they had been.

When the doors opened on Justin’s floor, he pushed Zac out ahead of him, keeping his fingers buried in the other’s ass, fucking him with them as they walked down the hall. It was late enough that none of his neighbors were out and they made it into the apartment without being seen.

The dim, blue tinted bulbs he kept in the lamps lit the room in a flattering shade, dancing off Zac’s flushed skin. “On your knees, whore,” Justin ordered, pulling his hand out of Zac’s cunt and smacking him in the ass. The muscled hunk whimpered at the loss of contact, but fell to his knees and turned to face Justin, who stepped closer and gripped his hair, pulling Zac’s face against his bulging spandex clad crotch.

“Suck” he ordered, pressing his sticky fingers against Zac’s full lips, ass juices gleaming on his skin. “Taste yourself.” Eagerly, Zac opened his mouth, his long thick tongue snaking out to swirl around Justin’s digits, lapping up the slime. Smirking, Justin used his fingers to fuck Zac’s mouth, only pulling them out when he felt they were clean.

He loved how Zac looked like this, desperate and needy, kneeling on the hardwood floor. The lighting shone in his eyes made Justin want to bend him over the nearest black leather couch. Picturing his tan skin contrasting with the dark leather was all kinds of appealing.

After grinding Zac’s face against his bulging crotch for several minutes, making his personal fuck hunk inhale the intoxicating smell of sweat and arousal, Justin released him and took a single step back. “You want this?” he asked, squeezing the pulsing bulge in his tights lewdly. Zac’s eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, licking his lips, not looking away as Justin pulled his veiny shaft and perfectly shaved bull sized balls over the waist of his tights, letting the 9’ cock and balls hang out of the tights and speedo.

Barely gripping his cock which had the girth of his wrist, Justin stroked himself firmly before slapping Zac’s face with it, leaving a streak of pre-cum glistening on his cheek. “Beg me for what you need like the dirty whore you are,” he commanded in a dark tone, repeating the gesture and marking Zac’s other cheek in the same manner.

Already palming himself eagerly, Zac lapped a bit of pre-cum from his lips and the corner of his mouth. “Fucking piss on me already, you tattooed prick” he pled, almost wiggling with anticipation. “You want it?” Justin asked, making the hunk nod eagerly. “Open.” Zac’s mouth dropped open and Justin aimed his cock at his face, relaxing his muscles and sending a stream of warmpiss onto Zac’s upturned face. Some of it got into his gaping mouth, sure, but most of it splashed his cheeks, dripping down his veiny neck to be absorbed into his tight, white tank top. Justin had been waiting for this, had been saving this all evening, knowing they would end up here like this. Re-directing the stream, he soaked the front of Zac’s tank top, smirking as Zac moaned. “Arms up. Show me your pits,” ordered Justin as Zac put one of his hands behind his head, exposing his musky armpit. Biceps bulged, showing off his thick dark pit hair. Justin aimed the piss stream right on the pit as Zac ran his tongue up and down the biceps, hungrily lapping on Justin’s piss. He rolled his head back, stroking his shiny biceps and armpit with his other hand and smearing the piss all over. And when Justin felt the end coming, he pulled Zac in by his hair and pushed his entire 9’ cock into Zac’s open mouth in one quick motion, letting him slurp up the last few drops.

Justin hummed as his cock went straight down Zac’s throat, making Zac’s neck bulge which Justin couldn’t help but rub, feeling Zac’s throat throb. They had other things planned before that could happen. Looking down at Zac, he smirked, “You’re just a happy piss whore, aren’t you?”

“Yeah!” Zac breathed, humping his own hand as the other palm rubbed the sodden tank top against his chest. Justin could clearly see the other man’s hard nipples and reached down to flick one, causing Zac to moan.

Seeing how being soaked in his piss always made Zac even hornier than he already was, Justin smirked down at him and ordered, “Piss yourself. See if you can hit my face.”

The moan Zac let out was sinful and his eyes fluttered with pleasure. Not taking off, but pulling his soaked tank top over his head Zac finally freed his full trimmed pecs and washboard abs. Zac’s big pecs and tight abs, in Justin’s opinion were made to be pissed on. Tendons stood out on his neck as he threw his head back, hips jerking as his hands fell to his American flag printed thong, shaking as he lowered it and fished his cock out, the entire juicy shaft and trimmed balls appearing over the red, white and blue panties. He kept his hand pressed to his crotch, aiming it up and a stream of piss shot out of him, splashing off Justin’s chin before landing on his own chest and abs. Justin knew Zac could feel the heat of it under his hand and was jerking his sticky cock wildly, making pre-cum and piss mix and splash around. People would pay to see this, but this show was just for Justin and he wasn’t about to share his dirty hunk with the world.

There was a whimper of disappointment from Zac when the flow from his cock sputtered to a halt and he gave himself a squeeze, trying to urge more. “C’mon, slut, I wanna see more” demanded Justin, slapping Zac in the face. Zac strained a bit more and another stream of warm piss hit the air. He aimed his cock on himself and the flow hit Zac right in the face. He always loved the feeling of warm piss hitting him in the face. The piss ran down his neck, coating all of his pecs and abs. It was like a small river flowing between the stones.

Knowing that it wouldn’t last long and that it wouldn’t be piss shooting out of him if he kept that up, Justin decided it was time for him to step in again. “Up,” he ordered, tugging his friend’s rock hard nipple. “Get this top off. Put your cock away and bend over the couch. I wanna see that cunt.”

Almost tripping over himself, Zac stumbled to his feet, hurrying into the bedroom, shoes hitting the floor with muffled thuds and the tank top following soon after, only to pause and pull his Converse sneakers back on. Justin followed at a more sedate pace, not wanting to hurry. He toed off his own boots, leaving his Canadian flag thong, tights and striped calf high socks in place. Not intending to fuck him just yet, Justin tucked away his cock and balls, making his tights bulge obscenely. When he was done, he reached out and gave Zac’s thick ass a slap, watching it jiggle slightly before reaching out and using his hands to spread the other young man’s cheeks, exposing him.

Even with the thin, red and white striped strip of thong in the way, the sight of Zac’s wet, beefy man cunt made Justin’s mouth water. Tugging the thong aside, he bent his head forward and stuck his nose right into Zac’s hole. Justin moaned as he rubbed his nose all over his hole trying to get inside. “Sniff it!” ordered Zac. Justin reared back and roughly spanked Zac’s thick ass cheek. “You don’t give me orders, you fucking slut. Remember that.”, Justin growled. But the allure of Zac’s hole was too much for him anyway and Justin pushed his nose into his mancunt, spreading Zac’s checks even more. Inhaling all the scent Justin went completely crazy. “Fuck.” He pulled up for a deep long breath before going back in. Justin started kissing the fleshy lips, tongue pushing into the warm, slick mess of his hole. He moaned at the taste, lewdly French kissing the tan flesh, tongue probing deep.

He’d always loved this, loved finding a pretty boy eager to have his hole wrecked to perfection. Nothing beat the sight of a nice, fat mancunt, flushed and ready to be fucked. Sure, a tight little pucker was fun, but sinking into a warm, soft boycunt was just beyond amazing.

Zac’s well used cunt would never return to its pristine state it seemed. Not that Justin would give it a rest long enough to see. It bulged out now, fat lips sensitive to his touch, surrounding the juicy meat of his small rosebud, visible between his beefy asslips. He loved spending time nibbling Zac’s ass, fingers dipping into his heat as he lapped at the mess. It was big enough now that he had to strain his jaw to open his mouth wide enough to encircle the hole.

He could deal with a sore jaw if it meant taking the whole of the inflamed rim into his mouth, sucking on it, urging the tan flesh to swell. Jabbing his tongue into the meat of Zac’s ass was always an extra treat for both of them. Tongue fucking Zac’s ass always made him whine, body bending as he tried to feel more.

“Fuck yeah!” Zac whimpered, spreading his legs wider and tipping his ass up, offering himself for use. Justin had no will to resist and slurped away at Zac’s hole, leaning in to gaze at the messy hole, dripping with ass juice. Fingers tracing the puffy rim, Justin smirked at Zac and he gave the hole a hard slap.

“You ready for more, cunt?” he asked, a single finger sliding easily into his hole. Zac gripped the comforter and moaned, his hole trying to close on Justin’s finger, but it was just too loose to do so. Grinning, he bent, shoving his tongue deeply into Zac, fingers working their way in alongside his tongue. As open and eager as he was, all Zac could do was gasp and moan as Justin pressed four fingers into his sloppy cunt, thumb bearing down on his perineum as the fingers dragged against his prostate from the inside.

“Fucking whore,” Justin teased, spitting on Zac’s already wrecked boypussy before lining his thumb up with his other fingers, forming his hand into a beak shape. His other hand gripped Zac’s thong, keeping it out of the way, not wanting anything to interfere. Slowly, he teased Zac’s cunt with the tips of his fingers, pushing in and meeting no resistance. He could feel the well used muscles stretch as he gave his hand a twist, working the whole hand in. “Fuck! Look at that. Your ass is just eating my hand. Bet it’s not even enough for you. Am I right?”

Zac shuddered and moaned, grabbing at the comforter harder as Justin varied his movements, pushing forward, pulling back, twisting his hand to press deeper. Over and over, he kept it up, Zac wriggling and writhing below him until his entire hand settled completely inside the hunk. Gasping, Zac’s hole tensed around Justin’s wrist as he drummed his fingers against the hidden prostate.

Whenever Zac’s ass tried to grab his arm, Justin made sure to jerk his arm out a little harder, loving how the motion seemed to drag a bit more of the rosebud out each time. Sometimes he relaxed his hand, letting the broader size of his palm stretch Zac out even more. Punch fisting him always made the most amazing squelching sounds and the more of Zac’s fleshy, red, velvet hole exposed the better.

Thrusting his fist in and out of Zac’s willing body, Justin palmed his covered cock, eyes dark with lust. “Damn…your cunt isn’t even closing tight around my wrist” he said, practically punch fucking the blissfully moaning bottom pig. Pulling the hand out he clenched his fist and shove it all the way in again. It always turned him on to think of what a prissy thing Zac had been when they had met. Sure, the burly man had been a huge slut, but he’d been so squeamish about things like fisting or extreme toys. At least until Justin had shown him how much fun was to be had.

The room was quiet, save for their moans and the wet slurping of Zac’s hole. Fisting a broken mancunt did not tend to be quiet and Zac's ass juice shone on Justin’s thick tattooed forearm, coating it halfway to the elbow. “Fuck yeah! More!” Zac gasped into the silence, working himself on Justin’s fist. “Mo-o-ore.” “You want more, greedy cunt?” Justin smirked, slapping Zac’s ass with his free hand and then applying a bit more force to his thrusts, hand sinking deeper, the widest part of his forearm now encircled by Zac’s puffy cunt lips, right up to his elbow. Over half of his tattoo sleeve was hidden inside Zac and he rolled his fist, knowing it had to be visible through Zac’s tight abs.

With a smirk, he gave Zac’s ass a smack, watching it jiggle. “On your back,” he ordered, moving his arm to urge Zac onto his side. The hunk did as ordered, laying on his side, then swinging a leg over Justin’s arm so that he could sprawl comfortably on the couch, the converses digging into the air. Only his forearm remained inside Zac, so Justin pressed in hard, earning a wail from his Zac and a visible twitch under the man’s thong.

“Fuck! Look at that,” he hummed, watching his fist move under the taut tan skin of Zac’s abs. He smirked, wiggling his fingers and pressing them out. Taking his free hand, he stroked over the bump of his hand, moving it back and forth deep inside the muscled hunk. Zac loved this view but he couldn’t let Justin take all the pleasure. He pushed Justin’s hand away and started rubbing the huge bump, running his hand all over his piss covered torso.

Eyes swimming with lust, Zac blinked up at Justin and moaned, hips thrusting, fucking himself on Justin’s forearm even more. It was a heady thing, knowing Zac was so desperate for him that he was trying to force even more into his ass. “So...good...” Zac moaned, not seeming able to form full sentences, just panting desperately. Reaching down, Zac gripped at the bulge of Justin’s hand once again, rubbing and squeezing at the moving bump.

Punching his fist into his friend, each thrust going deep before being torn out, Justin licked his lips. In the blue toned light of the room, Zac made quite the sight. He was writhing on the leather couch, lost in the bliss of pleasure and pain. His legs were up in the air, sneakered feet swaying, stars and stripes thong doing no favor covering hard juicy cock.

“I think you’re gonna go for the gold medal today, slut,” he said, yanking his whole forearm out of Zac with a smirk and leaning over his friend. Zac was panting, flushed and it was easy to slip his fingers past his lips. “Go on, yeah, suck on your juices.” He pumped his fingers in and out of Zac’s mouth, enjoying the needy way the other slurped at his fingers. Pulling his tongue out and bringing his own slick forearm to himself, Justin gave the tattoos a big long lick, tasting all of Zac’s raunchy ass. There was no lube, just ass juice, sweat and piss.

After several minutes, Justin moved over to the wardrobe and retrieved then new toy he’d recently acquired. Holding it up he showed Zac the 16” dildo, thick, black and smooth, a plug shaped base with a tube and pump attached ([x](http://i.imgur.com/jNLQlaN.jpg)). “How much do you think you can take?” he asked, giving it a couple of pumps to make it swell before releasing the valve.

“All of this,” Zac moaned, pulling up his legs a little higher, his gaping mancunt twitching in anticipation. They’d done this before a few times and it always drove Zac wild. He’d been crushed when the last toy had broken so Justin had replaced it as a surprise.

“All of this, up this cunt,” mumbled Zac. The uninflated toy slipped easily past the loose lips and Justin made sure to give it a twist as he pumped it in and out of Zac, playfully teasing him with it. After Justin’s arm, the toy didn’t seem so big, but that would change soon enough and, from the gasp Zac let out after Justin squeezed the bulb a few times, it was obvious that the change was for the better.

The more he pumped, the more Zac writhed on the couch, the pressure increasing on this prostate. Justin stopped pumping it in and out of his friend, leaving it buried deep inside, only the flared base and tube still visible. He could see Zac’s trapped dick twitching under his speedo and Justin reached down, giving it a hard squeeze.

“You like that, huh?” he groaned, moving his hand to hold the toy in place. It was so big that even Zac’s well fucked cunt would try to push it out now. A few more pumps though and it would be too big to slip out. It was a full 16’ inches buried deep inside Zac’s muscled torso. Zac’s stomach bulged out once again and Justin watched as Zac’s abs muscles tensed over and over, trying to expel the toy, struggling to force it out… but it was just too big now. The huge toy was now bulging out right from Zac’s lower abs, ending right below his muscled pecs. A view worth of million dollars.

Giving one final pump, Zac put his hands over the bulge in his abs and gave it a loud slap. “Fuck yeah,” grinned Justin joining Zac in rubbing his distended abs. The pressure Zac must be feeling had to be intense, the massive toy pushing against his insides unrelentingly. Justin couldn’t help himself but step closer and took hold of the huge dildo that was bulging out through Zac’s muscled abs and gave it a hard shake. “Fucking look at that! You like that, don’t you?” grinned Justin. Zac could only nod. Loosing up the grip Justin moved his hand to fish out Zac’s cock, tip leaking pre-cum steadily, then his own. Clasping a hand around their shafts, Justin stroked them together, mixing the precum.

“Now push it out,” Justin urged, gazing down at Zac’s face. “Do it. I want to see that fucking cunt blown out.”

Zac gave a moan and Justin could see his body clench, a shudder running through him as he bore down on the toy. He’s clearly pushing for all his worth, the dildo shifting and moving inside him. The intense muscle contractions made his body bear down around the toy which was ejected onto the couch with a loud, wet expulsion of air. “Yeah, that’s more like it,” Justin moaned, looking down to see Zac’s gaping cunt yawning, rosebud hanging out past the leathery raw lips. The ass juice were smeared all over the couch, but Justin didn’t give a damn as he slapped Zac’s worn out cunt. “Love that sloppy hole. Love that juicy cunt.”

Justin’s fingers pushed easily into the warm, wet goodness, squeezing the prolapse as he grabbed up the enormous dildo, showing Zac just what he had pushed out of his beat up hole. “Look at that,” he hummed, waving the toy and then putting the slick toy on Zac’s body and pressing the fat, slimy head to Zac’s lips. With a moan, the other man opened his mouth and just barely got the tip into his mouth. It was just too big for him to suck easily and he lapped at the thick black tip.

Lowering his tights and thong to his thighs, freeing his cock and balls and pulling the fingers out of Zac, Justin took the base of his 9’ prick and shoved his cock head right into Zac’s juicy rosebud. Smearing his slick soft prolapse with extra precum he step in and pushed the entire shaft into Zac’s ass. The intense feeling made Zac arch a bit as spurts of his cum splattered across his muscled torso, hitting his tongue. “Fuck!” smirked Justin, running his hands all over Zac’s pecs and abs and smearing the slick mess.

With one loud final thrust into Zac’s cavernous rosebud Justin’s balls scrunched up and started unloading in Zac's ass. Zac could feel every shot of cum coating his walls, filling him up to the brim. Cock still lodged deep inside Justin leaned in for a deep kiss, making Zac bite and suck on his tongue, which still had a taste of Zac’s cunt.

“Now take care of this,” Justin turned around, straddling Zac’s face and bouncing his ass. “Do it,” ordered Justin as Zac took the base of the butt plug which was shoved up Justin’s own hole during the entire play and twisted it hard. Justin let out a load moan as Zac kept going on pulling on the base and twisting it with his muscular arms. Finally, with a wet, squelchy noise, Zac tugged the enormous plug out of Justin’s cunt. Ass juice that had been collecting all night splattered all over Zac’s face making him the happiest hunk alive.

“Fu-u-uck yeah,” screamed Justin, wiggling his ass and letting Zac finally see that juicy rosebud which blossomed out right in front of his face. Spreading his fat ass cheeks Justin furiously finger fucked his own sloppy, drooping prolapse, pushing it back into his warm body over and over, making juices drip right onto Zac’s face and hungry mouth. The feelings that Justin was going through and the noises that Justin was hearing made his balls and cock twitch as he came hands free once again, thick spurts of cum landing onto his tattooed torso and a few on landing onto Zac’s abs and thong. Slapping his prolapse once again, Justin pulled up, making a mess on his torso, rubbing in and mixing everything up.

Justin stood there, in all his manly glory, piss and cum covered body glistening in dim lights, half-soft cock hanging out of tights which still was oozing a bit of cum. He watched Zac laying on his couch and breathing deeply, recovering from what just had happened. He just couldn’t resist but lean in once again and give Zac one deep final kiss before heading straight to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos <3


End file.
